Meet The Carvers
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt from Tumblr, Greer meets the Carver family for the first time, how will things go? Short but sweet, please enjoy!


**_Anon Request: What about a Grenna fic where Greer meets Brenna's family, and her mom really likes her and April's like, "is this THAT her that's adorable?" And Brenna is blushing and such? _**

I take a deep breath as I stand at the Carver's front door. I swallow hard as I stare forward. Brenna grabbing my hand brings me back to Earth.

"Don't be so nervous… I'm right here. Okay?" She whispers softly in my ear, and turns to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright… You ready?" She whispers and I take a deep breath and slowly nod as I stare at the door. Brenna steps in front, and grabs the handle slowly pushing the door open. She steps in and reaches back intertwining our fingers as she pulls me behind her and into the house, I shut the door behind me, as Brenna turns around with a quick wink and we continue down the hallway.

"Hi Brenna! So…" I hear a cheery voice as Brenna holds my hand tightly and enters the doorway, pulling me behind her.

"So… There you are." I see the source of the cheery voice, an older woman standing behind the counter, a large grin on her face along with a younger woman at the counter with Beth from the "Pretty In Pink' movie night.

"And let me guess, this is the Greer I've been hearing so much about?" The older woman rounds the counter with a smile and Brenna nods quickly releasing my hand. The older woman steps forward and gives me a tight hug.

I return her hug with a smile, as she steps back I hold out my hand, "it's nice to finally meet you Ms. Carver." I grin as she takes my hand and shakes it gently.

"It's nice to meet you too, you're all Brenna talks about…" Ms. Carver winks and I glance over at Brenna just in time to see a red tint coming to her cheeks. The younger woman sitting by Beth stands, "so this is the adorable girl you were talking about?" She asks Beth before she moves towards us a large smile occupying her face, as she tightly hugs me.

"And I'm April, it really is nice to finally meet you Greer." She beams and I shake her hand too with a smile.

"She is right though, Brenna never stops talking about you." She chuckles softly as Brenna blushes even harder.

"Shut up…" She whispers softly, I reach over and take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, this action makes her face impossibly redder.

"Aw! Look at her blush!" Beth announces from the counter and everyone in the room, except Brenna laughs.

"Who's this?" I hear a voice behind us, we both turn around and Brenna grins.

"Hi grandma, this is Greer… My girlfriend." She smiles softly as the woman steps forward.

"Well aren't you just adorable?" She grins before giving me a hug.

"You two make a cute couple, Brenna talks about you constantly." She grins before heading further into the kitchen. I glance over at Brenna, her face still slightly pink, I grab her hand and pull her closer to me and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"You look so cute when you blush…" I give her a kiss on the cheek before leaning back.

"Just look at them they're just so cute together!" Beth beams clapping her hands together.

"Greer's like the calm and collected one, while Brenna over there is a blushing mess." April smirks, I slip my arm around Brenna's waist and pull her into me.

"We're going to have dinner here soon girls." Ms. Carver smiles as she continues preparing the meal.

"You look very lovely today Greer, if I might add." Ms. Carver turns back to the counter as Brenna leans towards me, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Yeah… You do…" She whispers her eyes leaving mine and traveling downward towards my lips. She leans forwards and places a quick peck to my lips.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." I hear April and Beth say in unison. Brenna shakes her head as I giggle quietly, "Shut up you guys…" She whispers and April shakes her head.

"Why? You two are just so adorable together!" April chuckles as she turns to Beth who rapidly nods.

"I just knew you two would end up together." Beth smirks turning to April.

"You should've seen them after our little 'Pretty In Pink' outing I could already tell you two were in love." Beth winks as Brenna gently rubs her thumb across my hand.

"The way Brenna was looking at Greer… it was just about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Beth sighs with a smile, I glance over and see Brenna's cheeks are red again, her eyes lock with mine, and a grin slips onto my face, my heart flutters in my chest.

I squeeze her hand with a smile, and mouth the word, 'adorable,' Brenna bites her lip softly as we move over to stand next to the counter.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Ms. Carver asks from behind the counter, and Brenna turns my way with a smirk.

"Well, we were doing a history project together…" Brenna smiles and stuffs to chuckle quietly, so I pick up where she left off, "and Brenna here didn't want to work on the project, so she challenged me to a tennis match, loser had to do the entire project…" I smirk as she shakes her head slowly.

"Then I raised the stakes to, loser had to do the other person's History homework for the rest of the year…" Brenna smirks as I shake my head, "and I lost." I pout as April shakes her head.

"What a con artist…" I chuckle as Brenna squeezes my hand gently, "dinners ready girls. Let's head into the dining room." Ms. Carver smiles as Brenna practically drags me into the dining room.

We all sit around the table as Ms. Carver brings out the Chicken Alfredo she made. She passes around the plates, full of pasta.

"This is a lovely dinner Ms. Carver." I smile and Ms. Carver grins, "why thank you Greer." Ms. Carver glances over at Brenna.

"Well mannered, and very productive in school from what I hear, I really like her Brenna." Ms. Carver winks as she takes a seat at the head of the table.

"Alright, let's eat." Emma announces as everyone begins eating their dinner. We all enjoy our dinners, making some small talk, but nothing noteworthy. Everyone finishes up, and Ms. Caver stands, "I can help clean up." I smile and she nods quickly.

"I really… Like this one." Ms. Carver glances at Brenna as we carry the empty plates into the kitchen, everyone files in behind us, April and Beth take their earlier seats at the counter while Ms. Carver and Emma stand behind the counter.

Brenna and I lean against the counter, her hands slips into mine. Ms. Caver peers across the counter with a large smile.

"It was really nice meeting you Ms. Carver." I smile as Ms. Carver rounds the counter and gives me a quick hug.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Greer, my daughter sure knows how to pick em." She winks as I chuckles quietly.

Emma steps up next and gives me a hug, "once again, you two girls make such a lovely couple." Emma steps back with a smile, "thank you ma'am."

April walks over and gives me a hug, a large grin occupying her features, "I had a great time torturing Brenna, it seems like she blushes an awful lot around you." April winks with a smile, "also, you're very lovely, and I hope we'll see you around." She beams as Beth jumps up next to her.

"Yeah dude, you really need to come back around, that way we can make Brenna blush more." She laughs as Brenna shakes her head, "shut up you guys…" She whispers, her cheeks a light shade of pink, I smirk as I lean forwards and place a kiss to her cheek.

"Just so adorable…!" Beth exclaims as Brenna's face turns crimson, "I should… Uhhh… Really get Greer home… I'll be back soon…." Brenna stutters as she drags me behind her and out the front door.

"Bye Greer!" I hear Ms. Carver call out as I pull the door shut behind me. Brenna and I walk towards her car, our hands clasped together, our fingers intertwined. She walks around the car, her hand slipping out of mine as she pulls the passenger's side door open with a wide toothy grin.

"Thank you Ms. Carver." I wink as I slide into the car, she closes the door and hurries around to slip into the driver's seat. She starts the car up and switches it into drive, as we make our way towards my house. She reaches over, taking my hand in hers with a smile as she keeps her eyes on the road.

All too song, the car comes to a halt in my driveway, Brenna slips out of the car and moves around opening my door with a large smile, as I slip out and take her hand in mine.

"I knew they'd love you…" She whispers with a smile as we hit my front porch.

"I knew they'd love you just as much as I do." She beams as I turn to face her.

"I really enjoyed tonight, your family is so lovely." I squeeze her hand in mine.

"I also had a lot of fun teasing you, you sure blush easy." I grin as Brenna shakes her head with a smile. I smile glancing at the front door.

"This area of the property is sacred…" I smile as Brenna quirks her eyebrow, in confusion, but that confusion melts away as a large smile occupies her face.

"Yeah, you're right… Hey…" She slides her free hand onto my cheek, as I lean into her touch.

"We should really keep the tradition alive you know…" She grins as I giggle softly before she leans forwards, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. She leans back, gently biting her lip as her eyes flutter open.

"Goodnight Greer." She whispers softly as my eyes flutter open, she leans forward for one more quick peck, before her hand slide out of mine and she takes a step back.

I watch as she steps off the porch, but stops in her tracks before turning around and stepping back up in front of me.

"I…" She pauses as her eyes dart around my face, "I love you." She whispers, I can feel my heart practically swell, as I look into her eyes, I can see nothing but love, she has a small smile on her lips, as I lean forwards slipping my hand around the back of her neck and pull her into a fierce kiss. I pull back a large smile occupying my lips.

"I love you too."

**SO! Tell me what you think! :D I hope I did that anon proud, and I really hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are appreciated! I love you guys! :D **


End file.
